A Happy Distraction
by ChibiMomo27
Summary: A story request by an anonymous member. Takes place during the Christmas episode. Megumi notices that Akito is unhappy so she takes matters into her own hands and distracts him. Rated M for lemon.


"Akito!" He heard a voice shout loudly, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Y-yes, Megumi?" He replied nervously. "Were you even listening to me?!" She whined with her hands on her hips. "Yes! Of course!" Akito replied. He definitely was not listening. He had a million different things on his mind. Megumi looked down sadly. "I know you're distracted... You want to fight, right? I just want you be happy." She told him. He looked down at her in awe. "Megumi..." He whispered. She suddenly looked up into his eyes again with a powerful determination. It made him sweat nervously. "M-Megumi? What are you-?" He started to ask but she started pulling him down the street, not stopping until they were in front of a small, brick building with a bright neon sign that read HOTEL in large letters. Akito looked between the sign and Megumi about six times before screaming, "WAIT WWWHHHAAATTT?!" in pure shock. Megumi ignored him and walked inside. With a nervous gulp, he followed behind her.

* * *

Before long they stood facing each other in a small, dingy room. "Why are we here Megumi?! I don't understand." He told her in confusion. "I told you I want you to be happy. I think you need a distraction to take your mind off things." She said and began to strip her clothes. Then she undid her braid, letting her long purple hair hang loose down past her waist. "Please... Make love to me Akito..." Megumi begged him quietly. He stared her in shock as she stood before him, baring everything to him. He clenched his fists and released them before closing the gap between them. He wrapped him arms around her and leaned down, kissing her deeply. Akito released her and she helped him undress. His pants dropped to the floor with a thud. Megumi took his already hard shaft in her hands, rubbing it slowly and then got down on her her knees. She put her mouth on the tip, flicking her tongue against it. Akito gasped and put his hands on her head. Megumi then wrapped her mouth around his member, slowly taking it in. She began to move her head back and forth. "M-Megumi... If you keep that up I'll..." Akito stammered out but she ignored him. She bobbed her head faster before he gasped and pushed her away as his seed flew out of him, landing on her chest. They both tried to catch their breath. "You didn't need to do that..." She said. "Sorry. It was a knee jerk reaction." He replied then quickly grabbed a towel nearby to help her clean herself. Megumi stood up and their lips met again. He backed her up to the bed and laid her down on her back before crawling on top of her. "Have you ever...?" Akito began to ask. She blushed deeply. "Yes. With a previous boyfriend but he was my first and only. You?" She replied. He shook his head. "No. You'll be my first." He said softly. Megumi smiled at him and gently touched his face with her hand. "I'm glad I can be your first Akito." She replied sweetly.

Akito searched through the nightstand and found a box of condoms. He quickly put it on himself but hesitated for a moment. "Don't be nervous. I'll help you." Megumi reassured him. He leaned down and kissed her again. Megumi gently took a hold of his shaft and rubbed her opening with it. "Now just insert it." She told him. He laced their fingers together and entered himself inside of her, making both of them gasp at the sudden feeling. He moved his hips slowly. "How do... You feel?" He asked thoughtfully between thrusts. "I feel really good! You can go faster if you like." She told him. He pushed faster, still clutching her hands. "Yes! Just like that!" Megumi moaned. Her legs were spread open and bent at the knee, bouncing as he thrusted. "It feels so good, Megumi!" He exclaimed. "I'm so glad! You can cum anytime you want! Don't be shy!" She told him. Akito suddenly stopped and took himself out of her. "Turn over." He said. She got on her hands and knees and he entered her again, grabbing her hips and thrusting hard. "Oh Akito!" She moaned loudly. "Yes! Keep going! Don't stop!" He started thrusting faster. "Megumi! I'm going to..." He said through hard pants. "If you need to cum, then cum!" Akito thrusted even harder, feeling an elation come over him as he ejaculated into the condom. They both collapsed. "That was..." He began between breathes. "Incredible!" Megumi sat and looked back at him with a smile. Akito already felt himself getting excited again at the site of her naked body. "Can we...?" he began. She giggled. "Yes. Just change your condom first." "Oh right!" He quickly disposed of the one he was wearing and put on a new one.

"Lay back on the bed." Megumi told him. He did and she mounted him, taking in his full length. They moved their hips rhythmically with each other. Akito sat up and pressed his lips against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He put his hands on her breasts, messaging them gently and rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. This earned him moans of pleasure from him. Akito pushed her onto her back and put his hands on her hips. He sat up and started thrusting fast. "Oh God, Akito! If you keep doing that, I'll cum!" She screamed. "Please cum!" He panted. "I want you to feel as good I do! I'm on the edge too!" He continued to thrust hard and fast, enjoying the ecstatic moans she made. "Ah! AHHH! AKITO! YES! KEEP GOING! DON'T STOP! I'M GOING TO CUM!" She screamed. Akito kissed her once again as she arched her back while they both came, their heads dizzy with the euphoric feeling.

Their lips separated and he looked into eyes deeply. "Thank you, Megumi." He whispered. "I'm so happy Akito." She said with a happy sigh. "This was all I ever wanted." Akito threw away the condom and laid down. He pulled her close against his chest as they both drifted into a contented and satisfied sleep.


End file.
